Roommates!
by J1210
Summary: Winry and Yuffie! ROOMMATES! Wild adventures and goofy outcomes, with Cloud as new landlord, comical fights, and both girls falling for Edward! T for language, themes, and comical violence!


**Greetings Fanfiction Nation! It has been a very long time since I have done any Heir to Darkness spinoffs, but I really have the hankering to right one. So what better way to do it than to right than a new fic? I haven't done this is almost two years so you must forgive me if I am rusty. I hope that you enjoy! Obviously it follows are favorite two pals Winry and Yuffie! Also this is a request. Sorry for the late posting, intense writer's block! And to be completely honest I will tell everyone that this was originally Thanksgiving Disaster 2. As it was a bust I deleted it, I also had no inspiration to write it. So I will be making this Roommates. Expect random updates with this like HOD and Boy Amongst Girls.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roommates<br>**

**Chapter 1: Holy-A-****: Landlord Pt. 1  
><strong>

Yuffie yawned while sitting on the couch. It was the day before Thanksgiving Eve and she was tired. It had been one whole year since last year's Disaster. The dastardly ninja chuckled slyly, she remembered the last year. Her and Winry got drug into a spiral of events that eventually lead to a huge brawl at the Restoration Committee's ball.

The bubbly ninja let her fingers rest on her nose. Grimacing she remembered that Kairi had broken it last year during the fight and that she had to get it healed by Aerith. This only happened because of Cloud… horrible memories rushed through her head. Her and Winry were threatened and stuck in between a love triangle between Cloud, Aerith and Tifa.

"SCREW THAT GUY!" The ninja flipped over her bowl of Cheetos.

"Wh-what?" Winry looked over the kitchen counter. The bowl flew over and nailed her in the head. Growling she pulled the bowl off her head. "What the heck Yuffie!"

"CLOUD!" she roared glaring at Winry! "We have to get back at him this year!"

"CLOUD YOU SAY!" Winry roared back slamming her fists on the table. "BLOND ONE!"

"YEAH, THAT BLOND CLOUDY! YOU CATCH MY DRIFT BLONDY!" Yuffie hopped on the table and tossed her Pepsi on the ground. "We have to end that guy after the crap he pulled last year!"

Winry ran up hopping on the same table. "HECK YEAH!"

Edward busted through the doo holding his head. "Would you guys keep it down!"

"HELLS YEAH!" The two ignored Edward and continued to yell at one another. The Fullmetal Alchemist sighed and left the room. Yuffie laughed with Winry erupting with her. The two fell onto the couch staring at the ceiling. "Seriously though, I really intend on pranking that guy hard. He's going get what's coming to him and last year was defiantly not enough."

"I'm with you, but…" Winry trailed off….

Yuffie looked concerned at her friend. Turning over she placed her hand on her head. "What is it blondy? Cheshire Cat got your tongue?"

Winry giggled standing up and returning to the kitchen. "I was just wondering when you were gonna clean up this mess you made. I'm not getting the Pepsi stain out that carpet. You better hurry!" She laughed putting her hands on her cheeks. "The landlord is making his rounds."

Yuffie suddenly was at the door putting on her jacked t smiling wide at Winry. "Awe, that is just too bad Winry. I will be out at work paying the bills you know. You're the housewife in this relationship!" Yuffie waved her hand and skipped happily out of the door. "Jaa Nee!"

The mechanic yelled her name as the door slammed close and sighed. "I have to do everything around here." Grabbing the Lysol wipes Winry walked into the living room where the Pepsi had spilled, but the door suddenly opened. Standing tall at the door with a wicked grin on his face was Cloud. He held a clipboard and walked in smugly.

"You know you can knock right?" Winry said annoyed as the man looked in the sink and saw the clean dishes and checked his board. The blond knew he was ignoring her when he looked at the ground his eyebrow raising as he checked the board. "Why are you here? What the heck is that?"

Cloud eyed her, smirking with a satisfaction. "Is that anyway to talk to your new landlord?"

Meanwhile in the Bailey Yuffie skipped happily. She had been hungry so decided it would be best to stop in at Merlin's house and see what Aerith had cooking today. She entered the house and Cid was doing the same thing he did every other day, typing away on the computer. Leon was brooding against the wall with his eyes closed while Aerith scolded at Merlin performing his rather dangerous experiments.

"Whats up peeps." Yuffie flopped down on Merlin's couch and ruffled the snow from her jacket.

"Yuffie!" Aerith puffed her cheeks out pouting at the ninja. "Please hang your coat up."

"Alright mother." The kunoichi groaned hanging the coat and looked to Leon. "SO Squall what type of work do you got for me today? Stealing candy from a baby, helping out Scrooge and his nephews, or repairing roofs?" Yuffie asked nonchalantly, always hoping to get an easy job.

"No, neither of those things." Leon smirked. "This year you will be helping out Winry organizing the Thanksgiving Ball since you two totaled it last year. We have plenty of resources thanks to the new landlord."

"New?" Yuffie raised her eyebrows. "What happened to Kimahari?"

"He left to Traverse Town to open so new inns?" Aerith explained. Her face went grim at the thought that crossed her head. "I'm sorry Yuffie, but the new landlord request that you and Winry help him especially put the ball together…"

"Well who is the guy?" Yuffie asked getting annoyed.

Sighing Leon opened his eyes and looked at the girl sympathetically. "You haven't heard yet. The guy who bought the apartments from Kimahari was Cloud. He's your new landlord."

Yuffie stared her eyes wide... Only three words could leave her mouth. "Holy-A-****"


End file.
